


One Summer Day

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: High School, Kymanweek2020, M/M, OC is only mentioned, Serious fic mixed with Crack, This here be Kyman, Used as a plot point really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Cartman got him and Kyle into Summer school much to Kyle's displeasure but a trip to a grave site helped the two realize life is to short so Cartman extended an olive branch and waited for Kyle to accept it.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 32





	One Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am so freaking late for Kyman week 2020 so expect me to be pumping these out like crazy! This is unbetaed and is for the prompt High School AU, Day one of Kymanweek :)

Kyle was sitting at his desk gripping his pencil tightly as the third spitball shot at him and he dodged. To say he was livid would be putting it lightly, he had thought that Cartman and he had had an understanding but that proved incorrect. He sighed as he dodged another one and looked over at his teacher, Mr. Suckadick, no relation to Ms. Chokesondick they were assured when Cartman asked not that it mattered because he was asleep while Kyle got harassed. He idly wondered why he was still there, they could just leave, but the view of PC principal walking the halls, excitedly showing his young kids where they would go to school when old enough kept him in his chair. He was in summer school, of all things, him with his perfect attendance and his perfect grades, all because Cartman just had to inform his parents that their high school was offering college classes during the summer and they wanted him to get a jump start on that. The spitballs stopped coming and Kyle looked behind him with his eyes narrowed only to see Cartman sleeping. ‘Hm guess he got bored,” Kyle idly thought and then looked up at the clock to see it was finally time to go. 

He looked over at his teacher, still sleeping and shrugged as he picked up his bag and went over to Cartman, kicking him hard in the side of his leg, grinning in satisfaction when Cartman woke up with a start and looked around, locking eyes on Kyle with hatred in his eyes. He packed up his things as well while Kyle stayed at the door waiting silently and they both walked out the door and down the hall in complete silence. Once outside Kyle said, “Hey, give me a ride, I don’t feel like walking.”

Cartman snorted and mumbled about taking orders from a jew, but unlocked his car to let Kyle into it. Kyle sat in the front seat, buckling up, enjoying the cloth seat covers in the minivan. It was hilarious really, and Kyle smiled when he remembered the birthday party that Cartman had received it at. Lianne had given her present last, a box with car keys in it, and Cartman had run outside only to call out “MOOOOM,” in his best whiney voice forgetting he wasn’t ten anymore and was instead sixteen. Lianne, to her credit, had gotten better at not giving in to her son and simply scolded him for being ungrateful that not only was he the first one to have a car, but also that it could hold all of his friends in it. Supposedly it was a super safe car too, according to Kyle’s mom and Kyle only felt a tad guilty that that is probably the real reason Cartman ended up owning a minivan. It might have helped Kyle asking for a minivan too, prompting Sheila to of course not wanting Kyle to have one but it was definitely good for the problem child known as Cartman. His memory was interrupted by Cartman going “Earth to jew we’re here.” 

Kyle nodded and climbed out of the car, walking up to the grave, noting Stan’s car already there. Somberly they walked the path until they reached a dogwood tree, a tree Kenny loved because it had the word wood in it, and filed in next to Stan in front of the grave. Flowers littered the headstone and Kyle calmly wrapped his arm around Stan, Cartman standing off to the side. Kenny showed up soon after and took his place next to Cartman and they stood staring down at the headstone. It read “Here lies Mr. Hankey the Christmas poo. He will be missed.” It had been long enough that they didn’t cry about it anymore but they still visited every time the date came up. They stayed there a few hours, laughing and talking, sharing memories of when the happy little poo first came into their life but eventually they had to leave. 

Kyle declined a ride from Stan, much to his surprise, and got into the car with Cartman who drove them to Kyle's house. They sat there, in the car and Cartman said tentatively “You know I didn’t tell your parents about the college courses on purpose right?” 

Kyle snorted and replied sarcastically, “Sure you just happened to mention it by accident when at dinner and we were talking about different colleges.”

“Ok so maybe it was a tad on purpose, can you blame me though? I didn’t want to be alone, and you were better than no one.”

“Really? After all this time with the dinners and the hanging out you still want to pretend like I’m second best in your life?” Kyle stared at Cartman in bewilderment, annoyed that Cartman was trying to keep up their now non-existent rivalry. Cartman looked away and tapped his steering wheel, air blowing the curl at the front back and forth and said “What else is their Kyle? Tell me what we can be because you know my feelings and I can’t be friends with those.” Kyle continued to stare at Cartman, who had his jaw locked and was glaring at the steering wheel and said “What if I want to skip the friends part? We never did do things in halves anyway, it’s been years.” 

Cartman laughed and said darkly “You’re telling me.” 

Kyle didn’t explore that statement, though he did feel his heart start beating faster as he said “So what do you say, an end to being enemies?” He held his hand out and waited. Cartman lightly punched him in the head and said “Sure jew, I’ll let you be my girlfriend.”

“I am not your girlfriend and I won’t be the girl in the relationship!” 

Cartman got out of the car and taunted “You hit like one I don’t see why you’re arguing.”

“I once put you in the hospital you liar!” And Kyle flung at him jumping out of the car and wrestling him to the ground, both playfully punching and dodging and Stan stood at his window, staring at his two friends shaking his head with a smile. Yeah, they were high schoolers, but nothing was going to change his two idiot friends.


End file.
